


沉溺

by Cubilose



Category: all 伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose
Kudos: 2





	沉溺

一种让你沉溺的感觉，往往也会让你恐惧。  
恐惧自己所沉溺的事物被别人知道，恐惧这种沉溺与激情渐渐逝去，恐惧将被这种沉溺所支配。

“眼睛很干净啊，是吧？”副导演看着显示器，用一根没点燃的烟点着屏幕上邓伦的定格特写，“这儿可以做一个反差，放到纪录片里面，就要他演完黑化戏份那个狠厉的眼神，然后出戏的这个瞬间。”  
郭敬明点了点头，算是首肯。  
“今天外景一整天，你也早点睡吧。”副导演以为他是困了，毕竟从经验上来说，每次和 他讨论邓伦的时候，郭敬明都挺来精神的。  
副导演出去之后，郭敬明才按着操控器，把已经打开过多次的播放源投到了巨幕上。

邓伦那个助理先进门的，他把粉丝送的一大捧香槟色玫瑰放在床头柜上，似乎正准备抽出几枝插进玻璃瓶。邓伦动作倒是很慢，他把身上的大衣脱下来挂在架子上，然后走进卫生 间。  
助理的动作中断了，似乎是邓伦正在卫生间里叫他，他答应着跑过去，站在门口和邓伦交谈。  
邓伦走出来的时候披着浴巾，似乎刚刚用热水冲了冲身体，他钻进厚被子里。镜头拉近，可以看清邓伦当时的表情，他看起来有些劳累后的木然。  
助理正在擦手，郭敬明看出他的口型——今天还要啊？  
邓伦毫不犹豫地点头，他的睫毛轻轻颤动着，眼神清澈又纯真。邓伦把腿上的被子掀开， 上半身靠在床头，身上只有腹部盖着那条浴巾。秀气的性器官是浅粉色的，此刻乖顺地垂着。  
助理从抽屉拿出一管软膏，从铁皮的折叠程度和挤出的用量来看，这东西至少用过二十几次了。半透明的啫喱状膏体在助理前两个指节被涂匀，他坐在邓伦床尾时候，邓伦已经大 张他的双腿，折起膝窝，让自己的私处尽可能暴露出来。  
助理伸了一根手指。  
郭敬明迅速切了机位，这次的摄录机位于镜子上方，恰好可以看到邓伦的神情与粉嫩湿润的私处。  
手指在邓伦穴口打转，随着它深入，邓伦喘着气抓紧了身侧的一个枕头，把它垫在屁股下面。邓伦护着自己的会阴部，阴茎始终没什么动静，但是他的关节正在变红，情欲即将沸腾，呼啸着冲出他的身体。  
助理伸入第二根手指，用两指一起继续钻探，熟门熟路地找到敏感部位，轻轻摇动着手指按摩起来。  
邓伦呻吟着陷在绵软的被枕堆里，昂起脖子，细腻白皙的皮肤包裹着精致的喉结，形成一个极度性感又脆弱的棱角，那是他欢愉的顶点，所有酥软的快感都从他的前列腺上涌到他 的腰，一点点攀上他的喉结。  
高潮随着手指频率加快而来临，邓伦身子一歪倒向床头柜上的玫瑰，娇嫩柔软的花瓣舐吻邓伦的脸颊。那个瞬间里，邓伦甚至有点渴望把玫瑰花梗全都插入自己的后穴，让它们夹 击着自己的前列腺，把自己变成一个不断高潮的花瓶。  
他的桃源里，有充盈的，能让它们永不枯萎的春水。

“你试试这个药。”郭敬明把未开封的药膏递给邓伦，邓伦这几天虽然没说，但从走路姿 势上可以看出来，他腿根被威亚磨得很疼。  
邓伦轻轻道谢，郭敬明才和他谈起这几天的戏份。

“看看这个。”郭敬明若无其事地打开大投影，然后拍了拍沙发，示意邓伦坐在他身边。 邓伦想得到郭敬明会给他看自己，但是绝没想到是这样的自己。  
巨幕上，他仰躺在床，双腿弯曲抽搐着，纤细的小腿一只勾在助理的后颈上，另一只直直搭在助理肩上。助理的手伸在他臀缝里抓摸，每每动作，邓伦都绷紧身体，张着嘴浪荡地呻吟。  
那就是刚刚发生的，邓伦脸色变得惨白，颤抖着红润的嘴唇，光洁的额头上甚至有了细小的冷汗。他想转过头去看郭敬明，也许是求饶也许是求助，但是他一动不动，僵硬地看着自己的活春宫。  
他从来不知道自己被抚慰时候是这样的，他以为自己气喘吁吁的样子一定不怎么好看， 可是现在摆在眼前，他靠在一堆枕头上娇喘连连，刚刚洗过的头发凌乱地贴着脸颊，张开的唇角甚至带着笑意，像只餮足的偷腥小猫。  
他的锁骨里面蓄着一点清汗，雪白圆软的胸肌在大开的领口里汹涌鼓动。  
“伦伦喜欢像女人一样吗？”郭敬明好整以暇地盯着邓伦苍白茫然的脸，轻轻搂上他的腰。  
邓伦有些难以启齿，他觉得这并不过分，他已经足够禁欲和保守，他只是需要纾解疲劳， 这是最好的方法。  
每一次让亲近的人帮他抚摸一下前列腺，他就会获得极大的满足和舒适，这比安眠药更管用，他可以在这样一阵溺水般的快感之后有躺在云里的安全感，然后迷迷糊糊地睡过去， 得到很好的休息。  
片段结束，迅速切到了昨天的影像，他那个健身教练正蹲在床边用一根长管唇釉戳弄邓伦的后穴，邓伦坐在床沿，用冰凉的小手轻轻抚摸着对方的脸颊。  
视频切换闪过，有时候邓伦坐着，有时候躺着或者撑在桌边，最常帮他是从小一起长大的助理，偶尔是那个健身教练，有时候邓伦半夜醒来觉得想要，也会自己用按摩棒——其实 到这一步，就已经有些超出他的本意了。  
邓伦撑着床，不知所措地保持着僵硬的姿势，他有点无法呼吸，咬住嘴唇急促地喘息， 他不明白郭敬明的用意。平时导演都对他很好，有一种格外的爱惜，可是为什么要这样呢？  
“为什么要这样呢？”郭敬明竟然先问了他，邓伦不得不看着他，慌乱得像只无路可逃的兔子。  
“我把你当成干净纯洁的小朋友，爱护你，从来没有动过这种心思，但是没想到，是你 自己要这样的。”郭敬明作出一种受骗的表情，其实他从来没停止过这种幻想，从他脱下毒 人服后第一次打量邓伦，被邓伦的天真漂亮深深打动的时候，他回去就对副导演说换掉原来 那个人，他要邓伦，不止是要，而且是迟早要得到。  
他继续说：“我知道，还有很多和我一样受骗的人，当然不是粉丝——我想想，杨幂之前一直跟我说你很纯真像小孩，依霖一直说你需要被宠着点。我想给她们看，希望她们别再受 你的骗。”  
郭敬明把手放在邓伦的裤带上，探进手指，只需要再用力就可以往下脱，他脸上一点不显出急色：“子文也是这么说的，还有……哎，你怎么这么会骗人呢？我看就应该在咱们的工作人员群里直接发一份，其实也方便你做自己，活得轻松点嘛。”  
邓伦低着头，他知道郭敬明想干什么，也知道自己只要屈服一次，就会有无数次，他会被卷入漩涡。  
“但是如果你不想让别人知道，那就永远不会有第三个人知道。”郭敬明已经试探着把他 的裤子褪到了大腿根，他亲吻着那一寸白皙融腻的皮肤，将干净的内裤也扯下来。  
邓伦完全躺倒在床上时候，穴口已经被手指抵住，正在缓慢张开。  
几十分钟前刚刚被打开过的穴口还维持着柔软湿润的状态，内壁的肉膜隐隐偎贴着入侵

的手指，拥裹得极缠绵。  
“这事情也不能总做，你自己感觉得到吗？又软又熟，骚得厉害。”郭敬明笑吟吟地开拓 着邓伦的后穴，他注意观察着那张瓷白小脸上的神情，一片空白。  
邓伦看着面前的巨幕，镜头拉得那么近，他甚至看得到自己仰过头去，爽得用舌头在口腔内壁乱舔，他想接吻，他那时候想接吻——他真的完全没有把这种放松当成性爱吗？  
邓伦迷茫地看着。  
但是感觉骗不了人，穴口收缩得很快，一下下夹着手指，邓伦不得不抓着床单以缓解明显异物感带来的刺激与轻微快感。  
这是纯粹的折磨，郭敬明在羞辱他，即便是他自己忍不住夹穴求欢，即便是他自己忍不住肠液溢流，即便是他自己忍不住乱抓乱揉，可是这不能怪他吧，他没办法，没办法控制自己沉入欲海。  
邓伦只能控制自己不发出声音，他静默无声地承受着。屏幕上的色情录像也是无声的， 但是此时此刻邓伦穴里的水声咕叽让默剧也变得活色生香。  
郭敬明真的很遗憾，录像无法抓取声音，可是真的亵玩邓伦，竟然也是无声的，眼前邓伦精致的喉结和平时娇畅的声线全都让他火烧火燎，恨不得马上听见邓伦媚声求欢。  
郭敬明抬起另一只手，在控制台拨调几下，邓伦就从发黑的视野里看见了屏幕上出现了此刻的自己。  
邓伦不得不看着自己的身体，他喜欢真空穿件运动外套，但是现在他身上什么也没有， 他的身体像奶油布丁，珍珠般的光泽流动在他的肌肉曲线上。他的小腹现在是粉色，大腿也是，膝盖过渡，他的小腿依然是白皙瘦长的。他像个桃子，好像还没有成熟就被摘了下来， 此刻正在被剖开。  
邓伦捂着脸，不安地蹬着岔开的双腿，从来没有谁的手指在他肠道里停留这么久，他可以感知到肠肉变软，渐渐像稀泥一样被手指按揉，他有种自己要化掉的错觉。  
栗子大小的前列腺，郭敬明摸着它，邓伦的身体颤抖着，他好像被蒸着一样，他的皮肤冒出细细密密的水珠，他的身体滚烫，手脚冰凉。  
邓伦把手放在自己火热的小腹，他的阴茎依然垂着，这是他的身体特征，他垂着的阴茎似乎只能用来排尿，任何快感与性欲都不光顾它。  
但是邓伦自己明明白白地知道，这不是生理的问题，这是因为他的心，他从来不想扑在谁身上卖力气，他只想躺着，想被探索身体最深处，他想颤抖着身体流水。  
他渴望的，是被打开，他甚至崇拜包容和忍耐。  
邓伦看着屏幕上他自己的身体，雪白优美而秀丽柔软，就像西洋画里的裸女。他无疑自恃这种美丽，无疑珍爱自己的体肤。  
他享受和自己的性爱，谁也得不到他。  
邓伦在性里，透过那个用以羞辱他的投影，第一次看到了他自己。真正的沉溺，是水沉于海，他是水，水是性，性是海。


End file.
